


Assertion of the Cocky

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Heavy Bondage, Lactation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Size Shaming, Size Stealing, Spanking, Tattoos, Uncircumcised Penis, Watersports, beastiality, caged orgasms, musk/smell kink, piss/cum inflation, public sex/humilation, sensitivity increase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: a rewrite of Cocky Attitude





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Jinta didn’t like it was someone who always thought highly of themselves, or in some more occurring cases was someone who was too cocky for their own good. And the one person who was more cocky then anyone in the world was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper, the hero of the Winter War, the slayer of Aizen. Of course, all of that had only served to increase his already massive ego, the orange haired teen had already been arrogant before but now he was even worse! From the sheer fact that he was now a hero and a savier of the Soul Society. Ever since then, he just seemed to get worse and it only served to piss Jinta off.

No one else saw an issue with it, no one else seemed to be bothered by it and no one seemed to get as annoyed at Ichigo’s massive ego. So Jinta finally got fed up with it, he had all he could stand and he couldn’t stand it no more. So, after gathering the needed materials, and doing a few things to ensure that he wouldn’t be bothered, he waited till nightfall and moved towards the Kurosaki residence making sure that everyone was asleep-along with using one of Urahara’s devices to ensure that the family stayed asleep. 

Climbing up the window was easy, and getting inside of it was even easier as he managed to get the lock to open and slip inside without making a single sound. “Alright this is gonna be easy.” He chuckled, as he closed the window behind him and turned to look at his target. “And hello Ichigo.”

Sleeping on the bed was the handsome muscular form of Ichigo Kurosaki a thin sheet draped over his bare body as he slept unaware of the intruder in his room. A huge bulge sat in the middle of his legs a literal third leg as his soft cock laid on the bed, a massive monster reaching 30 inches soft and about 9 inches thick.

“Think you can be a cocky son of a bitch.” He growled, as he got to work. He had borrowed a few things, wanting to ensure that he could get what he wanted from him. “Just because you think you are the big hero, and because you think that you beat Aizen you think you can just go around and do as you wish?” He snorted as he applied the seal to Ichigo’s neck, this one being a very special seal that would ensure that no one would notice any of the other seals let alone they would be able to see them or even try and alter them.

“But not anymore.” He chuckled, moving down to Ichigo’s cock and applied the next seal this one being a cock ring seal, the next seal was to go on his balls. “You are gonna be humbled, and believe me I am going to ensure that you are, cause you’re gonna be mine.” He went on to place the next seals this one on the middle cleft of his ass, and applying the seal on each one of his tits, and the last two he placed a ring around his hole and lastly the last seal on the base of his throat.

Taking a step back, Jinta smirked his eyes gleaming with joy and pleasure. “And now, for the finishing touch.” Closing his eyes, Jinta held his hands out over Ichigo’s body and began to channel his spirit energy into the seals making them glow in the order he had applied them and he watched as they lit up and absorbed his energy as the one on his neck shined the brightest signaling that it would make it so no one would see or notice the seals. “Can’t wait for you to wake up Ichigo.” Jinta snickered. “Cause when you do, you’re in for the time of your life.”


	2. Chapter 02. What a Difference A Few Days Can Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed Since Jinta did what he did, what changes have befallen everyone's favorite berry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Bleach, if we did...Ichigo wouldn't be fighting he'd be too busy sucking and riding the dicks of his own little harem

**Chapter 2: What a difference a few days make**

Jinta had been watching Ichigo for days now, days had passed since he had managed to put the seals on Ichigo. And since then, he had been keeping a close eye on him every waking moment he would spy on Ichigo keeping out of sight thanks to a few devices that hide his energy from being senses as well as keeping him hidden from humans as well as Ichigo even when he was in his Shinigami form. So far, the seals had been doing their job ensuring that Ichigo didn’t feel anything that happened to him or any changes that happened to his body, by day Ichigo would go about his usual day and simply not be bothered by anything.

Night however, that was when Jinta would come in and see the results of his work. And suffice to say the benefits were so worth it, every night he would check him over, for one Ichigo’s balls had gotten bigger far bigger than he had ever imagined, no doubt from the newly gained amount of seed that was being produced inside of them. His cock, the once mighty tool had been shrinking, day by day Jinta would measure it and sure enough the dick was growing smaller and smaller with each passing day. 

Another thing he noticed, was Ichigo’s nipples. They started to swell, growing bigger and thicker, and even his pecs the once flat pecs had seemed to have swelled a small bit, and with one small tweak of his nipples Jinta had found them spurting white gold, pure crisp, tasty, fresh milk leaked from the boys nipples and from the small times that Jinta had suckled on them Ichigo would squirt like a cow being milked, and Jinta had taken to tasting his milk each and every night he couldn’t help himself it tasted too good to resist. 

Finally, he had gone about checking Ichigo’s ass wanting to ensure that the tattoo was working its magic. And it was, Ichigo’s hole was twitching and glistening as no doubt it was completely self lubricated making it easy for him to slide a finger or three into his hole and not wake the organette up. “Soon Ichigo, just a bit longer and then you’ll be all mine.”


	3. Chapter 03. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the time has come Jinta is gonna take what belongs to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Bleach

**Chapter 3: The First Time**

Two weeks had passed since Ichigo found himself shooting awake in the middle of the night his crotch throbbing as it ached and a smirking Jinta standing over him his foot lifted from where he had just kicked the Orangenett in the nuts.

“Good Evening Ichigo.” Smirked Jinta his arms crossed over his chest, as he stood grinning down at the orangette. “What’s with the sour look? You look as if someone just kicked you in the nuts-oh wait someone did.” Jinta’s grin would have looked innocent if it had not looked so devilish. “Did it hurt? So sorry~” 

Growling Ichigo moved to get up intent on strangling the snickering Red head and then going back to sleep.

“Oh no you don't!” Snapped Jinta, his foot moving and landing square in balls once more. “Sit the fuck down Ichigo! It’s time for me to do what I’ve wanted to do for so long.” Pulling his foot back again he nailed him in the balls again. “You have been a cocky little shit for too long, and I’ve wanted to ensure that you will behave and that you are gonna learn your proper place.” He chuckled. “And thanks to the tattoos, you’re gonna do just that.”

Groaning Ichigo bit out “What the hell are you talking about?” anger clear in his face and posture even curled up trying to protect his manhood.

Pressing his foot down on Ichigo’s balls, Jinta leared down at him. “Simple Ichigo, take a look at your body and see what I mean, after all it was a pain to get them all on your body but it was so worth it.”

Staring down Ichigo gasped in horror his pecs were three times their normal size and his nipples were wet, while his cock was barely 3 inches and his balls were roughly the size of honeydew melons.

A wolf whistle drew his attention back towards Jinta. “Damn, they really did a number on you and I have to admit that you look good that way.” He smirked. “Got a nice set of tits, and a perfect clit to go with the pussy between your legs. A pussy that I bet is aching in need for a good fucking, and not by some tiny little boy’s cock but a real man’s dick.”

Ichigo blushed as his hole twitched but he glared and said “Like you are a real man you are nothing but a little boy,”

“Oh believe me.” Jinta grabbed his pants, and undid them and began to pull them down. “There ain’t nothing little boy about me, cause I am one hundred precent man.” Ichigo’s eyes widen as he caught a look at Jinta’s cock which was not small at all and was indeed telling the truth. His cock wasn’t small, in fact it was huge massive even. It was  3 foot thigh thick cock with barrel sized balls has a kido enchanted prince albert and spiked ladder piercings. “What do ya think? Pretty manly right?” He smirked shaking it from side to side. “Best part is thanks to my piercings it gets even better.” 

Ichigo stared in horror as the situation fully dawned on him that Jinta planned to fuck him with that monster cock.

Jinta grinded his foot against Ichigo’s balls. “Finally sinking in huh? You’re gonna be my bitch Ichigo..no soon to be Ichihoe.” He snickered gripping his cock, swinging it around. “Your ass, is mine!” He moved his foot and knocked Ichigo down flat on his back. “And now, it's time I take what belongs to me.”

“No no no no,” Ichigo started wiggling trying to get away from what was sure to be a mind breaking experience. 

“No you don't!” Jinta said as he pressed his foot against his chest, and held up a pair of handcuffs. “Now, bind him!” The cuffs glowed, and then a similar pair appeared around his wrist and his ankles locking him in place. Dropping to his knees, he crawled towards Ichigo his cock aimed right at his legs. “I was gonna make this easy on you, but since you wanted to go and do that.” Ichigo watched in shock as Jinta’s cock glowed and then right before his eyes it split into two identical cocks, but it wasn’t finished as the shaft of his twink cocks were covered in spines much like cats, both of them gaining a flare like horses, and lastly it gained something at the base those something being not one but two knots like those of dogs. “So now, I’m gonna make you pay.”

Ichigo really started struggling at the sight of the transformed cocks.

Placing his hands on Ichigo’s hips, he dug his nails into his skin seeing how wet Ichigo’s hole was had both his cocks twitching and throbbing. “Fuck I can’t wait any longer!” He said, and without another word he slammed both cocks into Ichigo’s lubed hole forcing both of his cocks deep inside of him up until all four of his knots were pressing against his stretched out hole. “Fuuuuuuck.” He moaned, feeling the tight wet heat around his cocks, the sensation having them throbbing and moving around inside of his ass.

Ichigo howled as his tiny cock spurted coating his body in cum before his head fell limp passing out from the overload of sensations caused by the massive twin cocks knotting and filling him in one thrust.

“Hehehehe, guess the little bitch couldn’t take what I had to offer him.” Jinta smirked, slowly pulling his cocks out from Ichigo’s ass almost letting out a sound of pleasure seeing them glistening with lube. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be able to wake him up.” Jinta started thrusting, pounding away at Ichigo’s ass with all his might the power behind his thrust causing Ichigo’s bed to rock and shake as he drove both in and out of his ass with great force.

Ichigo’s body was used as a fuck hole by the twin monster cocks relentlessly pounding his ass into a boypussy.

Every thrust came with a low grunt that was almost a growl, as Jinta pounded away at Ichigo’s ass. All his frustration, all his annoyance, every wrong button that Ichigo pushed Jinta was taking it out on his ass and holding nothing back. Even when Ichigo woke up, Jinta hadn’t stopped fucking him, when Ichigo continued to cum over and over again pelting his stomach, chest, neck and even his face in his seed Jinta continued to fuck him, every time his massive cocks forced their ways into his ass Ichigo’s walls would tighten back around them granting him increasingly louder groans from Jinta. 

Tears of pleasure spilled over Ichigo's ass as he thrashed around, tugging and yanking at his restraints, his mind having long since drowned in the endless sea of pleasure that Jinta’s twin cocks were giving him. “Fuck me! Jinta! Fuck me!” He cried out, as if he wasn’t already being fucked. Jinta groaned as he went faster and faster not waising a second as he wanted to bury his knots inside of Ichigo’s ass and pump his ass full of his cum. It was with one last push, one last thrust that Jinta managed to fit all four inside of him and they began to expand, stretching Ichigo’s walls even further as Jinta came and he came hard, erupting like a geyser flooding his ass with a thick torrent of baby batter that had Ichigo himself cumming again and again and with the knots locking them together the cum had nowhere to escape making Ichigo’s stomach swell to the point he looked as if he was pregnant.

“Y-You’re mine now Ichigo.” Jinta panted leaning over him, looking into his glazed eyes. “Mine now, and forever.”


	4. Chapter 04. A Walk On The Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fun on the wild side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Bleach

**Chapter 4: A walk on the Wild Side**

  
  


Days had passed since Jinta finally claimed Ichigo, and suffice to say he was enjoying every single moment of having Ichigo as his loyal, little, bitch/pet. Every chance, every day he would come over to Ichigo’s house and he would play with his bitch, having Ichigo suck him off after spending the days if not weeks jerking off-or using one of Kisuke’s many different little potions one that caused him to produce far more cum than he needed to. Some days, he would use a special device to hide himself from Ichigo’s family and toy with him, sucking on his nipples drinking his milk as he ate, or was trying to do work, other times he would send Ichigo to school with toys attached or inside of him, from vibrating eggs, to anal beads, to nipple clamps, etc. He spared no expense to play with Ichigo as he wanted him to know who he belonged to and that he would always belong to him.

Today was no different, since Ichigo didn’t have school and seeing as how it was the weekend he decided to do something fun. So, when Ichigo’s family was out of the house he snuck over with a bag full of goodies that were all he was gonna need to make this day a special one. Walking into the home, he made his way to Ichigo’s room and walked right in. “Oh, Ichihoe~” He whistled. “Your master is back!”

Ichigo quickly moved towards Jinta a dopey smile on his face and his cock leaking pre as he moved towards his master and presented his bare body to him.

“Look at you, already and needy for your master.” Jinta smirked running his hand through his orange locks. “You’re in luck, I’ve brought a few things that are gonna make today oh so much fun.” Dropping the sack down before him, he opened it up showing off the items that were inside. “Now, be a good little whore and get dressed for me, won't you?”

Moving Ichigo quickly put on everything he could and looked confused at the items he could not put on or did not know where they went. Ichigo managed to get a hood on, and the knee pads but looked at the rest of the items in confusion

Snickering Jinta moved to help Ichigo, placing the collar around his neck, next he helped him put on the paw like gloves and then moved behind him grabbing what looked to be a belt with a dog tail attached to the back. Fitting it around Ichigo’s waist he pulled back as he gave his ass a good smack watching as it jiggled. “There we go, you look perfect.” Jinta smiled. “The perfect little bitch, now who’s ready for other walk? You ready for your Walk Ichihoe~” he said, his voice going to a much more demeaning tone like one would use when talking to a child or an actual animal.

Ichigo nodded with the dopey grin of his hidden behind the dog mask he now wore as the leash pulled him forward on all fours his ass shaking in the air as he shuffled forward.

They left the Clinic and began their walk through the town. Normally, something like this would have drawn attention to them, and would have had someone calling the police to ensure that Jinta and Ichigo would be put in jail, however that was not going to happen. Jinta had known he would need some way to ensure that they wouldn’t be caught and he knew the perfect way to do it, thanks to Kisuke’s creation the collar around Ichigo’s neck would make it so every man, woman, child, and animal alike would see Ichigo as nothing more than a panting, whining, bitch in heat, and thanks to a few other features he even smelled like one too. 

Ichigo had no clue what was going on as he walked around the park naked his ass high in the air, but he yelped when something cold and wet pressed against his hole.

As they walked, Jinta smirked as he noticed how many of the dogs in the area began to turn their attention towards Ichigo. What no one knew, was that the Park that Jinta had bought Ichigo to was one known for its local stray dog populations, no matter how many were caught there always seemed to be more and more each time. It got to the point that the local animal shelters had made the park into a sort park/home for strays, and luckily for Ichigo all of the dogs in the park were male and it seemed that the scent of a bitch in heat was driving them insane with need as they began to approach him.

Ichigo was shocked when he was mounted by a dog without any warning the large red cock humping his ass trying to get in his hole.

“Ah, look Ichi-chan.” Smirked/snorted Jinta as he watched the dog hump Ichigo’s ass. “Seems you’ve gone and found yourself a little friend.” He felt something brush against his leg, looking down he saw it was another dog. Smiling, he rubbed its head and moved letting it push its cock towards Ichigo’s face letting him get a close look at the thick pulsating red rocket as it mounted his head rubbing its cock against his face smearing pre all over it as both dogs tried their hardest to find the holes, and when they did find them they didn’t wait as they pushed right in without any hesitation and started fucking his ass and mouth.

Ichigo moaned as the two male dogs spitroast him his cock leaking pre on the ground as his mouth and ass were fucked ruthlessly by the dogs driven into rut.

The dogs were panting as they fucked his mouth and ass, driving their cocks deeper and harder into their respective holes. “Enjoying yourself Ichi-chan?” smirked Jinta as he palmed his crotch through his pants, he couldn’t help but find this incredibly arousing seeing his bitch get bitched out by a couple of dogs, something about it was just making him so damn horny. 

Ichigo grunted as something larger pushed against his hole trying to force it’s way into the already full hole.

Both Dogs were growling and grunting as they slammed their knots against Ichigo’s ass and mouth, both of them are eager to get their release. Finally the one fucking his ass slammed in, the knot popping into Ichigo’s ass with ease as it swelled growing larger inside of him, and with a holw both dogs came flooding his ass and mouth with their thick potent seed.

Ichigo chocked down the thick seed as it filled his mouth, his own load splashing on the sidewalk below him as his ass was filled with the thick Knot.

“Holy fuck.” Groaned Jinta, his eyes wide as he watched Ichigo swallow load after load of cum as it dribbled down onto the sidewalk, while he watched the Dog behind him lay on top of him no doubt pumping him full of thick canine cum. “Damn Ichi-chan, you must have drain them dry~ a bitch like you getting spitroasted.” He snickered. “Guess you really are a bitch now.”


End file.
